


Trapped

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their entire relationship had been unconventional, why should making out be an exception to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of forgot that I wrote this. I found it today while opening the main project I'm supposed to be working on. It's total fluff...much needed after last week.

Mickey's fingers still curled around the grip of the gun. Ian stepped closer into his space, refusing to be ignored any longer, forcing Mickey to take a step backward. His shoulder knocked into the brick wall at this back.

"What the fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey spat, the venom in his voice edged with a hint of worry. He hadn't seen the redhead this intent before; he clearly had something on his mind, and it was pretty unlikely that he would be deterred.

Mickey raised his hand to push against the taller boy’s chest, trying to get him to back out of his comfort zone. He had his wrist captured instead and his hand brought to rest against the wall next to his head. With his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, Mickey scanned Ian's face for a clue as to what his intentions were. He let his other hand hang limp at his hip, the gun pointing toward the ground, his finger held away from the trigger.

Ian stepped closer, trapping Mickey in the small space between his broad chest and the brick wall. Reaching down blindly, his fingers wrapped around the wrist of Mickey's gun hand and trapped it against the wall in a mirror action to the first. Mickey was effectively captured.

"Mick," Ian breathed, and suddenly, his motivation swept over Mickey.

"Don't," he warned. Ian's predatory gaze made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. Mickey's breath caught in his throat as he gulped air in. The warning did nothing to prevent Ian from stepping forward again, closing the already too small space between them. Their chests barely separated.

Mickey knew what was coming. He knew he should fight Ian off. He knew that it would only complicate their already completely fucked up situation. He knew it. Sometimes what you know and what you want are at odds with each other, though.

He'd wondered what it would be like if he let Ian kiss him. He wondered what those pink lips would feel like against his own, or what his mouth would taste like. He wondered so many things that he had never had any intention of ever finding out—until now.

"Why not, Mickey? What difference does it really make?" he whispered as he watched the other boy's reaction carefully. He knew he was playing with a mine field, but was tired of always waiting for Mickey to call the shots. He wanted this, and didn't have anything more to lose.

Mickey didn't give him an answer. He didn't have one. All he could do was wait and pray it wouldn't take all night.

"I'll fuckin' bite you." Mickey's threat was weak and unbelievable. He shifted his shoulders against the brick wall, uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies, and with his own want building inside.

"No, you won't," the redhead smirked as he closed the remaining space between them, stopping with his mouth hovering just above Mickey's. He waited there a moment, searching the wide blue eyes in front of him before leaning in and touching their lips together lightly. He pulled back, still searching for some sort of answer from Mickey, who hadn't moved.

Ian nervously ran his tongue over his bottom lip and kissed Mickey again, allowing their lips to touch a little longer before pulling back a second time.

Mickey's breaths came in short bursts as he watched Ian. He could have stopped Ian from kissing him; he could have forced the other boy to let him go—fought his way free. He did neither. He watched Ian's eyes flutter closed as he leaned forward a third time and kissed him again. Mickey's breath caught in his throat as Ian lightly pulled his lower lip between his and ran the tip of his tongue over it. Mickey could feel his heart slamming in his rib cage, and tried desperately to get his breathing under control—it was a losing battle. He gave in and pushed his mouth back against Ian's, parting his lips and relenting to the curious tongue of his pursuer.

Ian sighed, a sound of victory, as Mickey kissed him back. He'd wanted this for so long that he struggled to take his time and enjoy the moment; afraid that he might not get another chance. Mickey surprised him though, as he struggled slightly in the hold Ian had on his wrists. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, asking "Let me go." Mickey spoke quietly, his voice thick and husky. Ian shivered as the words blew across his wet lips. He released his hold on Mickey's wrists and took a slight step backward as Mickey clicked the safety on the gun into place and arched his back from the wall enough to tuck it into the back of his waistband. He watched Ian intently the whole time, his eyes hooded and giving away his arousal; Ian's gaze was similar as he watched Mickey move confidently.

"C'mere," Mickey breathed, wrapping his hand around the back of Ian's neck and pulling his head down to take his mouth in a forceful kiss. Now that his no-kiss rule had been broken Mickey's resistance crumbled. He wanted this and wasn't afraid to admit it to Ian or himself. Ian smirked victoriously as he stepped back toward Mickey, grabbing him by the waist and meeting his mouth hungrily half way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shameless or anything to do with it. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> his has not been beta read. Sorry for any glaring SPaG errors. Please feel free to point them out.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://wordsnwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
